


Bathing in Sunlight Kisses

by alexandriakeating



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Lazy Mornings, M/M, So many kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 22:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8941492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexandriakeating/pseuds/alexandriakeating
Summary: Lightly kissing Yuuri’s wrist he set his hand back down on the bed. Placing his hands on either side of Yuuri’s head, he smiled and whispered, “Sleeping Beauty, wake up.” He kissed Yuuri’s forehead. “The world wants to say hello.” He kissed the tip of his nose.
Yuuri groaned and tossed his arm over his eyes. “The world needs to go back to sleep. The sun’s in my eyes.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> I needed sweetness with the last episode on the horizon today.

Lazy sunlight dribbled through the window. A soft chill clung to the air. Dog fur and dust danced and twisted in the halo of light, drifting on the air currents. A hum of human voices buzzed outside. A few birds twittered on nearby branches.

Victor arched his back, stretching out the stiff muscles. A whine lodged in his throat. Relaxing, he collapsed back on the bed and took in his surroundings. Yuuri had huddled up next to him in the night. His fingers curled into his palm. His gold ring glinted in the sunlight. Strands of dark hair fell across his smooth brow. Gentle, steady breaths fell from his slightly parted lips.

Makkachin had stretched out across the remaining half of bed and still managed to be pressing up against Yuuri’s back.

A soft smile pulled at Victor’s lips. He rubbed his face, grimacing at the feel of the night’s grime clinging to his skin. Carefully he sat up and peeled the sheets from his legs.

The floor was cold against his bare feet. Goosebumps peppered his bare arms and torso. Rubbing his skin to generate some warmth, he stuck his feet into his slippers - cursing at the cold fabric - and slipped from the room. Yawning wide, his jaw popped. He winced and rubbed his face. Stubble pricked his palm. Victor combed his fingers through his hair, detangling the long strands and shaking the heavy clumps out that had gathered around the front of his head.

Victor stepped into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. After flushing the toilet, he turned the faucet on as hot as it would go. The water roared like a vicious waterfall as it smacked against the porcelain sink. Steam curled up into the air. He washed his hands first; then, Victor cupped his hands under the water and stooped over. Splashing water on his face, he scrubbed at his oily and stubbled skin. He slurped water into his mouth and washed out the stale tasted hovering on his tongue. Spitting it out, he shut off the water, grabbed the hand towel and dried his face. He ran his damp fingers through his hair, calming down the flyaways. Since he’d let his hair start to grow out, he increasingly found himself waking up to bizarre hairstyles. Finishing up, he brushed his teeth quickly before shutting off the lights and shuffling back to his bedroom.

The sun had brightened in the last few minutes. It now streamed through the open panes of his window. Victor grabbed a shirt from a nearby chair and slipped it over his head. He shivered at the cold fabric draping his skin. 

Yuuri slept away undisturbed by the brightness. He had stretched his arm out across the bed, clutching the sheets Vitor had abandoned. His face smushed against the sheets. 

A sighing laugh escaped from Victor’s lips. His body stilled, and his heart felt light. Victor walked up to the bed and placed his hands on it. Placing his knees on the mattress, he crawled up to Yuuri. Sitting back on his heels, he unfurled Yuuri’s grip on the sheets and brought his hand up to his lips. He kissed each fingertip before pressing a kiss to the center of his palm.

Yuuri’s breath stuttered. His eyelashes flutter, but he kept sleeping.

Well.

A smile curled Victor’s lips.

Pretending to sleep.

Lightly kissing Yuuri’s wrist he set his hand back down on the bed. Placing his hands on either side of Yuuri’s head, he smiled and whispered, “Sleeping Beauty, wake up.” He kissed Yuuri’s forehead. “The world wants to say hello.” He kissed the tip of his nose.

Yuuri groaned and tossed his arm over his eyes. “The world needs to go back to sleep. The sun’s in my eyes.”

Victor kissed the corner of Yuuri’s lips. “It just wants to kiss you awake.”

“The job’s taken already.”

“By me,” Victor cheered.

Yuuri raised his arm to glare at Victor. He rolled over and wrapped his arms around Makkachin. “No. I have another.”

Victor’s jaw slackened. He shut it and pouted his lips. “Makkachin~” he whined. “You stole my fiancé.”

The poodle raised his head to gaze at Victor. He blinked slowly, yawned, and went back to sleep.

Clutching his heart, Victor cried, “I trusted you, my dearest friend.” He turned his attention back to Yuuri. He grabbed his wrists, unwound his arms from Makkachin, and pinned them above his head. “I’ll just have to win you back.”

Yuuri raised an eyebrow. “Oh?”

Victor ducked his head and drug his teeth over Yuuri’s bottom lip. He planted a soft kiss to soothe it. 

Yuuri’s fingers curled around his hands. His dull nails dug into the skin on the back of Victor’s hands. He arched his back, his chest brushing against Victor’s. 

Smiling, Victor devoured Yuuri’s mouth with his own. A heavy groan lodge in his throat. Yuuri pushed up into the kiss, meeting and exceeding his vigor. Pulling away, Yuuri panted, “Even though I love waking up like this, I would like to actually not be out of breath first thing in the morning.”

Chuckling, Victor rested his forehead against Yuuri’s. His mouth parted slightly. “It gets the blood pumping.”

Yuuri pushed against Victor’s forehead. “You taste like toothpaste.”

“I brushed me teeth. Only the best for my prince,” Victor responded. His lips hovered over Yuuri’s. Victor tilted his head up, lips brushing over Yuuri’s nose. Lowering his lips back down, he nudged Yuuri’s nose with his own. Their hot breath mingled together, slowly making it harder to breath. 

Victor pressed quick kisses against Yuuri’s lips. The skin of their lips clung together, unwilling to part.

“Vitya.”

“Hm?” He kissed him again.

“Your hair’s wet.”

“I washed my face.” Kiss.

“It’s tickling me.”

Kiss. “Sorry.” Victor let go of Yuuri’s hands and propped himself up on his elbows.

Yuuri’s hands massaged his shoulders and drifted down to his chest. “You put a shirt on.”

“You sound upset.”

“Is it a crime that I like you naked?” 

Cold hands shoved past the hem of Victor’s shirt and rest on his stomach. His breath came out in a stutter, his muscles twitching underneath Yuuri’s touch.

Yuuri’s lips curled into a delicious smirk. His fingers ghosted up and down Victor’s stomach. He rubbed his pecs before looping his arms around Victor’s shoulders. He hooked his heels around Victor’s hips.  Pulling himself up, Yuuri captured his lips.

His mouth was hot and heavy and unyeilding against Victor’s. His fingers crept up his back and gripped the longer strands. Yuuri swallowed Victor’s hiss and deepened the kiss.

Victor wrapped an arm around Yuuri’s waist and twisted. He landed on his back.

Makkachin yelped and hopped off the bed. He huffed in agitation and jumped on the chair in the corner.

The thought to apologize flickered across his mind, but Yuuri’s lips soon chased it away. Victor buried his fingers in Yuuri’s hair, tugging and pushing Yuuri’s mouth closer to his.

Slipping his hands out from under Victor’s shirt, Yuuri tugged the hem up. He pulled away just far enough to say “off”. 

In the blink of an eye, the shirt was gone and their lips were back together. Yuuri’s thumbs rubbed small circles on Victor’s stomach. He trembled under his touch. “This feels very one sided,” he managed to get out through small breaks. He pinched Yuuri’s shirt for emphasis.

“Baby,” Yuuri teased. He sat back on Victor’s hips and pulled his shirt off in one fluid movement. His tousled hair stuck up in all directions. His bright red, swollen lips stood out in sharp contrast against his pale skin. Sunlight glittered in his eyes. 

The breath left Victor’s lungs. He pushed himself up on one hand. With the other, he traced Yuuri’s lips and chin.

A delicate pinked dusted his cheeks. “Wh-what’s that look for?” Yuuri asked.

Happiness bubbled in Victor. His cheeks hurt his smile was so wide. “I was just struck by your beauty again.”

“V-Victor!” Yuuri protested him, shoving his shoulder.

Laughing, Victor kissed his collarbone. “Hello, shy piggy. Where’d my sexy katsudon go?”

His index finger circled the hollow of Victor’s throat. Removing his finger, he replaced it with his lips. He pressed another kiss to his Adam’s apple and the underside of his chin. His lips paused just over Victor’s mouth. “Here,” he whispered before giving Victor a tender kiss.

Victor wrapped his arms around Yuuri and held him tight.

Sighing, Yuuri pulled away and leaned to the side, reaching out to the bedside table. 

Victor pressed a kiss to his shoulder blades. “What are you doing?” he whined. 

“Getting my glasses. I like being able to see when I get up.” Yuuri sat back up and slipped his glasses over his nose. He blinked and smiled. 

Victor shook his head and dragged Yuuri down across his stomach as he lay back. “We aren’t getting up.”

“What?”

“I thought we could just lay in bed today.” He kissed his nose.

Laughing, Yuuri shook his head. He crossed his arms across Victor’s chest and rested his chin on them. “Lazy beauty.”

 


End file.
